Prince & the Slave
by Zero02030406
Summary: This is my first fic and this story is about a slave named Dan and a Prince named Shun, will the two find love? Or will unpredictably things happen ? Why do all families have such powerful secrets? Bad summary... and i send so much thanks to all my reviewers! Pairing Shun X Dan.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and the Slave - A Shun X Dan fanfiction :

Chapter 1 : Dan's story...

Hello, my name is Dan Kuso and i am an orphan-personal slave to the Prince Shun - Prince of Japan. My parents died when a slave hunter invaded my house. It was 5:00pm and we were all eating dinner when my dad looked out the window and saw the slave hunters at the door. Then, he quickly slammed the door and told mother and I what had happened " The slave hunters have found us Dan, go hide in the basement and don't come out until we tell u to" explained my dad.  
So, I did as I was told, as I waited in the basement I had my ear against the door,hearing the screams of my mother and father out of pain from being shot by a gun. *!SCREAM!* is all I kept hearing. Tears were falling from my eyes when I was hearing this. Then I heard a faintly voice saying - "D-Dan... you c-an come out now there gone" said my father weakly " your mother is already dead but im going to die with her in just a few minutes, so Dan please do something for me, go to the basement and there will be a box in the spot on the wall that has a fainted X sign on it, then there'll be a knife by it, take the knife and make a hole in the wall in the middle of the X and break the wall apart. There will be a box underneath the wall and a tattoo in there, put it on and after you do that then read the letter that's in the box," explained my father with his last moments of his life "a-and rem-ember, we will always love u Dan goodbye my dear s-son" - and those were my father's last words. Tears were falling from my eyes as I was holding his hand.  
Then, I did as I was told to do, I found the X put the knife in there and then a box suddenly and put on the tattoo  
and read the letter as soon as it was seal on my skin and flesh and the letter read: _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Dan Kuso,

If you are reading this then your mother and I are dead, the tattoo that you just has put on your back is our family symbol- that tattoo has great powers- but the reason we have been running from the slave hunters is fro that we have been hunted for our bodies and blood which is worth millions so please, make sure you do not get caught by them and once your done reading this letter the is a lighter in the box, and 3 oil cans, place 1 in the center of the house where are bodies should be, and place the 2 others outside - 1 ine the front and the other in the back and make sure the oiled rope is still connected with them then do everything as told in this letter and burn the letter along with the house you should probably take the food we had left out of the house and some clothes and blankets all in the giant backpack which is also in the box, son , we both wish you good luck.

with all our love and hopes: Mom and Dad

End of Chapter 1...

The story has just begun


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm on my Own now...**

**Tears fell in my eyes as I finished reading the letter and did everything as I was told to do. After I put the letter with the dead bodies of my parents in the center of the house I took the lighter and lighted up the oiled roped as i ran out of the house and when 7 blocks down the road when i was the explosion. I then knew that there was no turning back now. When I opened the backpack which was the only things besides me that was left of my family. When I opened it there was a small little package that said "To Dan". When Dan had opened it he saw that there was 3 stacks of yen that would be enough to escape Japan- away from the slave-hunters. As I went to buy a train ticket I also bought a newspaper with it and the newspaper read-" KUSO FAMILY'S HOUSE FOUND BURNED TO ASHES" as I was reading this I saw the pictures of my mother and father in the newspaper along with the remains of my old house, then I read- "Dan Kuso is still alive but has runned away, we belive that Dan Kuso has beat his parents to death and lit the house on fire to get rid of the evidence, Dan Kuso still remains at large- The is a $569,000,000,904 reward that the royal goverment will give to whoever catches Dan Kuso" **

_Oh what? im a criminal now? a fugitive... i didnt do anything wrong at all! it was those slave hunters faults for killing my parents!-_thought dan

**As was thinking this he dropped his paper, and ran, for he went to a store to buy a coat or sunglasses. As he entered the store he saw some of the same slave hunters who killed his parents that were looking for him so that they can get the reward. Dan slowly backed away when all of a sudden he bumped into someone - that some was the master chief of the slave hunters When the slave hunter got a good look at Dan's face he grabbed Dan and yelled "BOSS I'VE CAUGHT HIM! I CAUGHT HIM!" then all the slave hunters turned to look and were amazed that he was holding Dan but then they pulled the both of them in the store when they saw about 50,000,000,000 people running in the direct area where Dan was standing. Dan then was knocked out . Next thing he knew he was in the royal palaces' dungeon - handcuffed and had his mouth duck taped. I had then heard some of the slave hunters talking about who should split and how to split the money. While they were all yelling at each-other the head investigators entered the dungeon. They passed through the loud yelling group and they went to straight to the cell where I am. They also had 5 quards with them, one of the guards picked me up and the others guarded the people. I fell asleep but when I woke up I was in a room with some people, they wanted me to tell them what happened the day to my parents' deaths then i heard something-**

"_dont tell them anything Dan! i'll try to get u out of here!" said the voice of Dan's dad_

**So I then suddenly- I was feeling dizzy then my vison blurred and then i was knocked out for about 3 hours, they didnt bring up the questions that the asked but i need to get out of here.**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER :2... soooooooo sorry that the chapter is short this is my very first story so if I did something wrongness tell me._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3 Meeting the Prince

As I opened my eyes i saw that there people who wanted to investigate me and the story that happened in ch 1-2. They then picked me up and asked me this- "Dan Kuso, why did you kill your parents?" I didnt reply until the had a whip. I was then scared for my life once again. I was then held down by 4 guards one took off my shirt then , one of the investigaters from the goverment of Japan grabbed the whip and whipped me over and over but then only thing was that the tattoo was the only spot that didn''t get whipped, and he kept saying " WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR PARENTS AND DESTROY YOUR LIFE!?" I didn't say a word until my back was bleeding so much then I said "I-I-It's not me w-who killed m-my p-parents" I replied weakly "THEN WHO DID?" said the man "s-s-slave hunters s-shot m-m-m-my p-parents" I said still weak and studering. Then the man had stopped when he realized that I was gong to bleed to death. Then a strange figure walked into the room saying "What's going on here?" "Im t-talking care of the of the problem I- then he got interrupted "BY WHIPPING THE BOY TO DEATH IS SOLVING THE PROBLEM?!" replied the stragne figure who i figured out that he was the prince. I was then feeling dizzy, then I heard him say-"Pick the boy up, and take him to the nurse, he will then be mine-" as i heard these words my vison blurred once again.

_**END OF CHAPTER :3 **_

_**im sorry but this is a really short chapter and i kinda had writer's block a bit. please rview i love to get any feedback good or bad**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What just happened?

As I opened my eyes I realized that I saw in a bed- the prince's bed, I then got up and headed for the then door but then the same strange man came through the door with 2 guards. Then he said-"Grab him!" he shouted at the 2 guards then grabbed me up and took me outside the prince's chambers only to throw me out. "We've done well, our order by the prince has been fulfilled " he said as the entered the palace. Then I started to think this "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" I knew that after my parents' death things went crazy in my life. I just then got up and started to walk away when i heard someone shouting "YOU DID WHAT?!" I almost thought my ears were going to be blown off. I then just ignored the rest of the fainted yelling that went on as i walked back to the town. I then found my stuff by the police department then i just took my things and left. I have no idea where to go now, but i'll go anywhere but here to be hunted down again. And yet again I bought today's newspaper from the same person but this time it said _**DAN KUSO FOUND NOT GUILTY **_ I was then happy when I had read this until I saw a picture of me with captions saying- "DAN KUSO I WANTED FOR ESCAPING THE PALACE WITHOUT PERMISSION AND RUINING 1/2 THE PALACE REWARD IS 900,000,000,000 YEN"

When I finished reading this I then realized that almost everyone had there eyes on me. _**"not again! I have enough of his!" **_

_****_Then I saw a kid running who was about my size, so I yelled out "HEY! THERE'S DAN KUSO!". well that sent everyone running after the kid while i made my escape i went to one of the temples they have in Japan, when i finally got there, there was guards everywhere and they tried to catch me but a stranger knocked me out and turned me in- and i was my own slave master. I finally awoke to be in the pirnce's chambers when he came in the handed me a document SAYING THAT " dan kuso is now property of Japan's royal family and i now Prince's Shun's royal servant" "WHAT?!" i yelled out as shun replied " you are now mine".


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok just to tell you guys, i have no idea if the "Prince & the slave part ..." would be a chapter or not because this is my first fanfiction and im new at this.**

**BACK TO THE STORY! DUN DUN DA! :D**

**"WHAT?!" i yelled as i finished reading the paper. "Yup, it's all true" Shun replied "And get changed i'll be back in 15 minutes" he said handing me some clothes. When i finished putting on the clothes i saw that the clothes is like a giant t-shirt that's part dress or something like that. (I suck at describing things lol XD) When he returned we both went out to the palace gardens - where there was like 3,000,000,000,000,000 people waiting in a line to confess their love to the Prince and to maybe become his bride. Because it's almost time for him to be crowned KING OF JAPAN. One of the girls had written a poem to Shun but he turned her down as well. Only 59 girls had remain in line to try to win the prince. All have failed. As the last one had got her rejection - (her name was Grace,). Grace burst into tears as her guards escorted her out of the gardens and to return home. After that me and Shun went to his 'Private' room. Every one of the Royal family members and Royal Council Members. As we were in there Shun asked me - "You think that i should go to this event?" asked showing a paper. The event is in 4 months in the land of Hong Kong. **

**IN 4 MONTHS THE TWO BECAME BEST FRIENDS...BUT SHUN STILL IS IN LOVE WITH DAN...**

**_TIME SKIP!... LOL._**

**__****As Jaden was getting onto the ship with Shun he was a little excited. For this is the first time he has ever bin on a ship.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER ... ( WARNING TIME SKIP IN PROGRESS)**

**So me and Shun were in his room, 3 days we have been sailing now. I then felt his hand around my waist, his hand started to reach under my shirt when i was thrown down by him. " Look, Dan i LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE!" he said in my ear (sounded like yelling to Dan) as he ripped off pieces of my shirt. He used one long strip to tie my hands to the bed head. He started to unzip his pants, i trembled with fear when he said "Don't worry, im not gonna hurt you" with an evil smirk on his face. He then took off almost every piece of clothing i had left. "I just have to say something" i said before he kissed me "I Love U" Dan said as Shun Kissed him. So they continued on with making love.**

** ( Sorry but im too tired to put in the extras...)**

** When i woke up this morning i saw that my clothes was off, and so was Shun's. Then I got and puts some clothes on and woke Shun up and handed him his clothes, but then i had a very bad felling all of a sudden...**

**Continued in Chapter 6! IF I GET ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER FYI **


End file.
